Tu n'es plus seul (version avec Hotch)
by fan2blindspot
Summary: Basée sur le même principe que ma fiction tu n'es plus seul. Sauf que cette fois ci Emily ne vas plus voir Derek mais Hotch. Pour ceux qui préfère le couple Hotch Prentiss au Morgan Prentiss.


**Fanfiction Esprits Criminels:**

Titre: Tu n'es plus seul (version avec Hotch)

Personnage: Emily Prentiss et Aaron Hotchner

Résumé:

Basée sur le même principe que ma fiction tu n'es plus seul. Sauf que cette fois ci Emily ne vas plus voir Derek mais Hotch. Pour ceux qui préfère le couple Hotch Prentiss au Morgan Prentiss.

Histoire:

 ** _Rue de Washington, vers 22h._**

Emily marchait depuis un bon moment. Elle s'était d'abord arrêté devant une église puis avait repris sa route sans vraiment savoir où aller. Elle errait dans les rues de la ville depuis au moins une bonne heure. La mort de Matthew avait fait ressurgir de lointain souvenir le genre de souvenir que l'on préfère oublier définitivement. Son avortement, sa solitude, son amitié avec Matthew, leur séparation et à nouveau la solitude. La jeune femme avait toujours était très seul. Lorsque l'on change de pays tous les deux ou trois ans ce n'est pas facile de se lier d'amitié sur tout à l'adolescence. Mais beaucoup de chose c'était passé depuis ses quinze ans, l'adolescente rebelle et seule qu'elle était est devenu une femme et un agent du FBI plus qu'accomplit.

Depuis sa plus tendre enfance Emily avait pris l'habitude de ne pas se lier avec les gens pour ne pas souffrir.

C'est pour ça que lorsqu'elle est arrivée au BAU l'agent Prentiss avait tout fait pour ne pas tisser de lien avec ses collègues de travail. Pour ne pas souffrir et pour ne pas faire souffrir mais malgré tous ses efforts elle n'avait pas pu faire autrement que de trouver une famille dans cette équipe.

JJ et Garcia étaient ses meilleures amies, de formidables confidentes, elles étaient comme les sœurs qu'Emily n'avait jamais eues. Elle pouvait tous leurs dire, tous leurs confier la brune était sûre que ses amies seraient toujours là pour elle.

Derek, en plus d'être un formidable coéquipier, était un fantastique ami. Il souhaitait la protéger et il se comportait grand frère avec elle, c'était vraiment très touchant.

Spencer en plus d'être un véritable petit génie était un très bon ami. Il était toujours là pour ses amis et même s'il avait du mal avec les interactions sociales il était toujours de bon conseil pour la jeune femme.

Rossi, bien qu'un peu particulier dans son genre, était un très bon ami et un confident en repère, toujours près à donné d'excellents conseils. Quand elle lui a parlé de sa grossesse il l'avait écouté sans la juger et il avait essayé de la réconforter. Il lui avait été d'une grande aide.

Et puis il restait Hotch.

Son patron, son collègue, son ami et l'homme qu'elle aimait en secret. Prentiss ne l'avait dit à personne car on ne peut pas être amoureuse de son patron malgré ça elle se doutait que ses amis devaient être au courant. Après tout ils n'étaient pas profiler pour rien. Cependant une question la tourmentait et l'empêchait de tenter quoi que se soit. _« Comment un homme comme Aaron Hotchner pourrait tomber amoureux d'une femme comme moi ? »._ C'est pour ça que la jeune femme ne disait rien et qu'elle espérait que les sentiments qu'elle ressentait disparaitraient.

Le seul problème est que la brune n'arrivait pas à refouler ses émotions et à chaque fois qu'il lui demande si elle voulait venir dîner avec Jack et lui ou même rien que tous les deux elle ne pouvait pas refuser. Il se trouve qu'à chaque fois elle passait une merveilleuse soirée en compagnie d'Aaron et de son fils.

Cette histoire avec Matthew lui avait ouvert les yeux. Rester seule pour ne pas souffrir n'était pas la bonne solution et ce n'est pas parce que elle a peur de perdre les personnes qui comptent pour elle, d'être abandonné qu'elle doit à tout prix ne pas aimer.

C'est sans s'en rendre compte et au bout d'une heure de marche supplémentaire qu'elle arriva devant l'immeuble de son patron. La jeune femme était trempée, gelée et avait besoin de réconfort. Devait-elle sonner ou devait- elle rentrer chez elle ? Après un long débat intérieur elle se décida. Emily n'avait plus la force de lutter, de tergiverser ou même d'essayer de faire semblant. Ce soir la brune ne voulait pas rester seule, elle souhaitait être à ses côtés. Même en tant que simple amie. Alors elle prit son courage à deux mains et sonna.

 ** _Appartement de l'agent Hotchner vers 22h30 23h._**

Il était rentré chez lui depuis un bon moment mais pourtant son esprit était ailleurs. Où Aaron ne savait pas mais avec qui ça il en était certain. C'est dernier temps à chaque fois que le chef d'équipe avait la tête ailleurs c'était à elle qu'il pensait et il pensait de plus en plus souvent.

Hotch n'avait pas été obsédé par une femme depuis le lycée, depuis qu'il avait rencontré Haley, et elle était devenue sa femme, la mère de son fils. Mais il ne pouvait pas être obsédé par elle, par cette femme. Elle était son agent il ne pouvait pas être amoureux d'elle. En plus qu'est ce qu'une femme aussi extraordinaire et merveilleuse, un ange tombé du ciel, ferait avec lui. Un agent du FBI, divorcé, père célibataire et en parti brisé par son travail. Elle méritait tellement mais alors tellement mieux.

Pourtant il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de penser à elle ou comme ce soir de s'inquiéter pour elle. Après tout elle avait perdu un ami d'enfance. Hotch avait bien senti qu'il y avait un lien spécial entre ce Matthew et elle mais Emily lui avait dit qu'il n'était qu'ami et il la croyait. Parfois il existe des amitiés tellement fortes que même sans s'être vu pendant des années les personnes conservent un lien très puissant. C'était comme avec l'équipe quoi qu'il se passe il est indéniable que tous les membres du BAU étaient liés pour toujours.

Hotch était toujours soucieux de bien-être des membres de son équipe mais pour Emily s'était différents. Il était inquiet pour elle en tant que patron, en tant qu'ami et aussi il devait bien l'admettre en tant qu'homme amoureux. Un homme qui ne pouvait s'empêcher de veiller et de s'inquiéter pour la femme qu'il aimait.

Aujourd'hui elle avait vécu une épreuve et bien que ce soit une jeune femme extrêmement forte il savait que tôt ou tard elle aurait besoin d'une épaule sur laquelle pleurer. Le chef équipe espérait qu'elle viendrait le voir car quoi qu'il se passe, quoi qu'il ressente elle pourrait toujours compter sur lui, toujours. Les réflexions de l'agent Hotchner furent interrompues par la sonnette.

Qui pouvait bien venir le voir à une heure pareille ?

 ** _Appartement de l'agent Hotchner, vers minuit._**

 _-Emily mais qu'est ce que tu fais là ? Tu vas bien ?_ Demanda Hotch réellement inquiet.

 _-Oui enfin non pas vraiment je suis désolé de te déranger mais en faite je marchais et puis je me suis retrouvée ici et comme j'ai besoin de parler à quelqu'un je me suis dit que … enfin voilà mais si tu es occupé je peux m'en aller,_ bafouilla la jeune femme en pleure et toute tremblante.

 _-Non reste tu es toujours la bienvenu Emily. J'ai juste était un peu surpris mais tu ne me dérange absolument pas … Je te l'ai déjà dit si tu as besoin je suis là. Quoi qu'il arrive,_ la rassura-t-il avec un air bienveillant.

Hotch lui sourie et la fit entrer. Malgré son inquiétude il était content que la jeune femme se sente assez en confiance pour venir le voir. En raison de leurs nombreux dîners en tête à tête ils avaient décidé qu'en dehors du travail ils se tutoieraient et cela avait encore renforcé leur proximité.

Une fois arrivés dans le salon Aaron prit le manteau d'Emily et lui dit de s'installer.

 _-Tu veux quelque chose à boire pour te réchauffer ? Tu as l'air frigorifiée,_ fit remarquer le chef d'équipe vraiment préoccupé.

 _-Je veux bien un café s'il te plaît_ , sourit faiblement Emily touchée par tant d'attention.

Hotch alla faire couler du café et il en profita pour réfléchir un peu. Voir la femme qu'il aimait dans cet état le perturbais énormément. Elle qui d'habitude était si forte. Il avait dût se passer quelque chose de spécial entre Emily et ce Matthew. En tout cas il comptait bien tous faire pour prendre soin d'elle.

Pendant ce temps la brune s'était installé plus confortablement dans le canapé de son patron. Elle tremblait encore tellement elle avait froid. De plus elle était triste et sous le choc après la journée qu'elle avait passé. La jeune femme n'avait qu'une envie c'était de se blottir dans les bras de cet homme formidable, tout lui raconter et de lui dire à quel point elle l'aimait. Elle sourit quand elle vit Hotch revenir avec deux tasses de café fumantes et une couverture.

 _-Tiens prend ça._

 _-Merci c'est gentils._

Ils étaient debout face à face et après avoir posé les tasses sur la table Aaron glissa très délicatement la couverture sur ses épaules tout en la regardant dans les yeux. Il s'attarda un peu et en profita pour effleurer ses bras, ses épaules, sa nuque. L'agent du FBI resserra la couverture autour de la jeune femme. Ils se posèrent sur le canapé en burent leurs cafés en silence au bout de quelques minutes Hotch décida d'engager la conversation sans la brusquer.

 _-Emily parles moi s'il te plaît, je m'inquiète et ne me dis pas que tu vas bien car ce n'est pas vrai,_ anticipa le père de Jack en essayant de se montrer rassurant. La dernière chose qu'il voulait s'était la brusquer.

 _-C'est juste que Matthew a fait tellement pour moi quand on était jeune je m'en veux de ne pas avoir été là, de ne pas avoir sut l'aider. Lui il était tout le temps là. Quand je me disputais avec ma mère, quand je me sentais rejeté et il a été là quand ..._

 _-Chuuut je suis là arrête de pleurer,_ dit-il en la prenant dans ses bras tout en caressant ses cheveux.

Le temps était comme suspendu elle était dans les bras de l'homme qu'elle aimait et pour la première fois elle se sentait entourée, aimée et en sécurité. Il la tenait dans ses bras, une main sur sa nuque et l'autre dans son dos tout en respirant le parfum de ses cheveux. Elle sentait si bon, elle était si belle qu'il aurait pu l'embrasser sur le champ mais il ne voulait pas profiter de sa vulnérabilité. Ils restèrent enlacés un long moment. Puis Emily commença à parler

 _-Quand j'étais petite on voyageait beaucoup. Ça me plaisait car même si ma mère n'était jamais là je voyais plein d'endroit et plein de gens différents mais quand je suis devenue adolescente tout à changer. Je changeais si souvent d'établissement que je ne pouvais généralement pas m'intégrer. J'étais tout le temps toute seule, mes seuls amis étaient nos domestiques et ma garde rapproché. Alors quand ma mère ma dit que nous allions rester un moment à Rome j'étais ravi, j'allais enfin pouvoir avoir des amis. Etre une adolescente de 16 ans comme les autres. Seulement je ne savais plus comment faire. J'étais désespérée et j'ai rencontré Matthew on est rapidement devenu amis. Sauf qu'a cette époque j'étais prête à tout pour être comme les autres et je suis tombé enceinte. Matthew n'était pas le père, le père ne l'a jamais su. Je n'avais que 16 ans j'étais beaucoup trop jeune pour être mère et je savais que si ma mère l'apprenait elle me tuerait. Alors avec Matthew on est allé voir le prêtre de notre paroisse pour lui demander conseil. Il ma dit que si je me faisais avorter je ne devais pas remettre les pieds dans son église. Mais je ne pouvais vraiment pas en parler et à l'époque j'étais sans arrêt surveillé alors il s'est occupé de tout. Il a trouvé un médecin et il m'a aidé à semer mes gardes du corps. Une fois que c'était finit il m'a emmené à l'église pendant la messe, on est entré, il m'a pris la main et nous sommes allés nous asseoir au premier rang. Le prêtre nous à regarder, Matthew l'a fusillé du regard et nous avons assisté à la messe comme si de rien n'était. Même si ça a été très dur d'avorter je pense que c'était la bonne décision, je veux des enfants mais à l'époque je n'étais pas prête pour être mère. Il a été là pour moi comme personne ne l'avait jamais été et moi je n'étais pas là quand il a eu besoin de moi. Nous sommes partit de Rome quelques semaines plus tard. On a vraiment essayé de rester en contact mais avec le temps nous nous sommes perdus de vue. Les voyages ont recommencé je me suis à nouveau retrouvé seul sans personne à qui parler. La séparation d'avec mon seul vrai amis à été tellement difficile que je me suis promis de ne plus jamais me lier à se point à quelqu'un. C'est en partit pour ça qu'a mon arrivée au BAU j'ai tout fait pour vous tenir à distance. Seulement petit à petit je me suis rendue compte que je me trompais. Que c'était important d'avoir des amis, des gens sur qui compter et qui peuvent compter sur nous. Puis petit à petit j'ai laissé tomber mes barrières et je me suis rendue compte que j'avais trouvé bien plus qu'une équipe. J'avais trouvé une famille mais la mort de Matthew a fait remonter des souvenirs que j'aurais préféré oublier et j'ai réalisé à qu'elle point je tenais à vous tous et combien je souffrirais si quelqu'un de l'équipe mourrait._

Elle s'était retenue de pleurer durant tout son récit seulement quand elle eue finit de raconter son histoire Emily n'en pouvait plus et elle craqua. Elle se mit à pleure et Hotch été tellement touché par l'histoire de la jeune femme qu'il la a prit dans ses bras. Il n'aimait pas la voir aussi mal, il voulait la voir rire qu'elle soit heureuse car elle le méritait. Il se doutait qu'avoir une mère ambassadrice n'était pas simple et le comportement de la jeune femme lui avait permis de confirmer ses soupçons. Elle avait construit des barrières pour ne pas souffrir et au fil des enquêtes elles s'étaient fissurées. La mort de son ami avait achevé le processus. Seulement ça avait énormément fragilisé la jeune femme et Aaron se doutait qu'il lui faudrait du temps avant de se reconstruire complètement mais il était prêt à tout faire pour l'aider. Après une bonne dizaine de minutes elle arriva à se calmer et à parler. Quand elle releva la tête elle fut touchée par l'inquiétude que le regard de son patron laissait transparaître.

 _-Merci de m'avoir écouté ça …_

 _-Je te l'ai dit tu pourras toujours compter sur moi, tu n'es plus seul à présent et je te promets que tu ne le seras plus jamais_.

Hotch lui caressa doucement la joue tout en lui souriant. Il était hypnotisé par ses magnifiques yeux bruns. Elle ne pouvait pas faire autrement que de les plonger dans le fascinant regard de son si séduisant patron. Petit à petit ils se perdirent dans le regard de l'autre. Aaron ne pouvant plus résisté avança son visage vers celui de son agent, il s'arrêta à quelques centimètres des lèvres de la jeune femme attendant patiemment son accord. Au bout de quelques secondes voyant qu'elle ne réagissait pas il se décida enfin à l'embrasser, pour le plus grand bonheur de la jolie brune. Ce fut un baiser timide mais remplie de tendresse, un baiser de découverte. Ils fermèrent les yeux pour apprécier le moment comme il se devait. Les mains d'Emily vinrent naturellement se placer dans la chevelure brune de son ami et celui-ci avait placé les siennes sur les hanches de la jeune femme. C'est au bout de quelques minutes qu'ils furent contraints de se séparer à bout de souffle.

 _-Je t'aime Emily et je te promets que je serais toujours là._

 _-Moi aussi je t'aime._

Ils s'embrassèrent mais ce baiser là fut un baiser remplie de promesse. Maintenant Emily savait que quoi qu'il arrive. Peu importe les obstacles elle ne serait plus jamais seul. Le lendemain matin on put entendre des cris de joie et des félicitations dans le département des sciences du comportement du FBI.


End file.
